eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Baker
Charlie Baker is a Special with the power of Power Mimicry. Personality Charlie Baker is quite the eclectic individual. He likes an assortment of different things that are pretty varied and uncommon when grouped together. The young man favours junk food and anything that can give him the slightest caffeine rush. He enjoys reading comic books and graphic novels along with gaming as well. Some might call him a geek, and Charlie would easily agree. Despite what others may think of him, he has no desire to change and is pretty content with whom he is. His mother raised him well to accept who he is, use his own head instead of letting others guide him a stray. Charlie likes reading and learning about things that he may not have previously known. He likes to use his brain rather than his body, which further come as no surprise that he isn’t much of an athlete. The young man enjoys watching crime shows on television and one day aspires to work in a forensic lab. Despite not being anyway inclined to play sports, Charlie loves watching football; he's a big fan of the Raiders and has been a long supporter for some time now. He is very analytical. He's an incredibly smart person who prides himself on strategy and thinking things through thoroughly. He likes to have a very good plan in place before acting on anything. Furthermore, Charlie isn't the kind of person who rushes straight into situations... Instead, Charlie is more of a stealthy kind of person who likes to sneak around and respond strategically. Most importantly, Charlie is incredibly good at running and has a fairly good stamina in that regard; this isn’t much of a surprise once you learn of Charlie’s past...he learnt to run fast while trying to get away from bullies back in his school days. Charlie is incredibly cooperative and helpful to those around him. Of course, his social awkwardness is something the young man has to battle with everyday upon meeting new faces. Charlie is fiercely shy toward new people, but despite being so he does tend to try his best to talk and respond to others who do converse with him. He struggles, but he’d rather do so then outright ignore them. Charlie isn't the type of person who rushes out into the face of danger. He's pretty cowardly person who frequently analyzes things, trying to find a possible outcome before he’s even delved into the situation. He can occasionally be naive when it comes to certain things and sometimes finds that he is not as knowledgeable about certain worldly things as others are. Charlie is fairly clumsy and is pretty klutzy when it comes to the simplest of movements; he’s very uncoordinated at times and finds he trips and stumbles a lot easier than others may. Charlie is fairly withdrawn emotionally and often likes to distance himself in regards to his own feelings. Just like his father, Charlie can be as stubborn as a mule and does not like to back down from his own values. He likes to stay true to his own beliefs and will often find himself sticking pretty firmly to them. Appearance Charlie stands at around about 6'0 and is of a slim build. Being fairly tall and slim, he often looks pretty gangly which is why Charlie opts to wear baggier clothing. He likes the illusion of looking a little broader and leaner then he is. You'd never see him dressed in tight tees and drain pipe jeans like those man-o-rexic emo guys. He's not much of a fan of lounging outside in the sun, so it is no surprise that Charlie has a very creamy, pale complexion. Which, against his light brown hair doesn't look too bad. When Charlie was younger his hair was much darker and because of that he looked pretty sickly for the most part. Though the color changed, Charlie had always had curly hair and has always had it a little longer then other guys may have liked. Charlies hair is like a mask in some ways, he often hides behind his fluffy barnet when in a situation he'd rather just turn and run away from. To be honest, Charlie is kind of a sucker for punishment when it comes to the way he looks. He has an almost unkept look about himself which instantly tells others he lacks confidence as no real effort is placed to look better in himself and with that he also wears spectacles which instantly gives him all rights to be targeted by others. When it comes to fashion, the baggier the better. Charlie always wears baggie jeans and t-shirts. He likes layers, so he never really exposes his body off to others. Again, this is a self concious thing in which he prefers to hide behind garments rather then let others really see him. Charlie likes hoodies and plaid shirts, along with wearing sneakers. He chooses comfort over style and that works for him. He doesn't see the need to spend hours faffing around over clothes. Ability Power Mimicry Charlie has the ability to copy and maintain the abilities of other evolved humans. With this ability, Charlie is not capable of taking the ability from another person per se but he is able to reproduce their existing ability and use it as his own. His ability works via physical contact alone. Charlie cannot obtain the ability of a person who is within close range of his primary location or by merely being in the same room as he. Charlie must actually touch the person whose ability he wishes to copy. Charlie does not have the capability to know who has an ability nor what there extraordinary ability could be. So, in theory it's like playing a game of russian roulette only with abilities, as he is never sure what power he's going to be able to copy next. The problem is that Charlie can find a power he likes, get used to being able to control it and then in an instant lose it by replacing it with the next ability as Charlie can only hold one ability at a time. History Charles Michael David Baker, was born in Oakland, Califnornia on August 4th 1991 to Gillian Mason, a Kindergarten Teacher and Keith Baker, a Police Officer. He grew up in a working class home and was the youngest of three children. His parents both worked nine to five jobs which meant that Charlie and his siblings spent a lot of time with there grandparents. The children didn't get to spend a lot of time with there mother and father but the time they did spend together they valued. Charlie seemed to get on a lot better with his mother, being the baby and all she often made a little more effort to keep her young one close to her. He was pretty much a mommy's boy and his siblings often recognised this and teased him for it. Teasing became like second nature to Charlie who was quite the target for such a thing from day one. He had that look about him, the kind that bullies loved. Aside from being incredibly shy, he was short, skinny and frail looking, with curly hair and wore a big old pair glasses on his little face. A simple way to put it was easy, Charlie was in fact a complete dork. He never tried to be anything else and even if he did want to try, he didn't know where to begin...this was all he knew. Charlie was a coward of sorts, never saying a word in response. He took the bullying, the beatings, he took it all and continued to do so. He tried to hide the targeting from his parents but they eventually clocked on when he'd come home for the third time in a week his clothes covered in blood. His mother was distraught, as any mother would be she was about ready to charge down to his school and have it out with the boys. But, instead, Charlies dad decided it was better if his son just learned to toughen up. He was the black sheep in his family, his brother being the sporty one who liked building up a sweat and bench pressing twice his own weight. Charlie wasn't interested in that, he liked lounging around too much to take on such a pro-active attitude. He watched Joseph go through training and from time to time allowed himself to be pushed into a little light weight lifting session and a few rounds in a boxing ring with some friendly sparring...but he had no desire to fight back. Charlie had accepted that he was a nerd, and so long as he was going to be this person...he would continue being a human punch bag. His life was fairly quiet, aside from the excitement of school. He had friends, he wasn't a loner but he wasn't mister popular either. He had two friends who he'd been close to since the first grade. They too were victims of bullying and in a way that was possibly the reason why they always hung around together...no one else really tried to get in on there little group. They were losers, plain and simply going unoticed every single day. Charlie quite liked being invisible, he'd have said he had the perfect existance if it wasn't for the beatings received almost everyday. Despite this, he was happy. He had two best friends, who he shared everything with, a supportive family and a drama free life. But, it didn't last long. It never did last forever. The day before Charlies 15th Birthday he was out with his friends, they'd spent the day at the comic store and went on to get pizza later. On the way home from getting pizza the boys were ambushed by a group of guys, the same gang that had been terrorising them at school. The previous attacks had left him with light bruises and cuts, however this time around he was not so lucky. Charlie was beaten to a bloody pulp with a metal baseball bat. The boy was left in a critical state, his skull taking most of the damage from the assault. Charlie was comatose for 14 weeks. He'd under gone surgery which now left him with metal plating in his forehead, temple and jaw. He had to find the funny side in it, now his head could pretty much be used as a punch bag and he wouldn't feel a damn thing. The only downside to the metal plating was the cold, it effected the metal from time to time often causing Charlie some minor pain. After that, Charlie was forced to do something about the attack and eventually was talked into going to the police. Unfortunately, the guy who had made the attack had a fantastic lawyer and was given a very light sentence of merely serving community service for 10 months. Charlies father was appauled but Charlie just wanted to move on. He just wanted his life to go back to how it was before. At 17 years old, Charlie's family had to up and leave there home in Oakland, California after Charlie displayed a manifestation of abilities. Little did Charlie know that his parents had been through this before, his father was special as were his two siblings. It came to pass that despite being familiar with specials, Charlies ability was far more dangerous then anything they'd faced before. He was able to copy the abilities of those around him, by touch alone...which meant that it was as if Charlie was playing a game of russian roulette with abilities. One Friday afternoon Charlie had been shopping with his mother. The two had just finished and had gotten home. She had forgotten something, so asked Charlie to go back and get what she needed. He was happy to help his mother out and went on his way. During his little venture, he bumped into a guy on the street. He thought nothing of it, and continued inside the store. At this time he was unaware of his ability and in a moment of panic, his ability manifested. Charlie didn't remember much, one moment he'd been reaching for a bottle of ketchup and had knocked the display over...the next, he woke up on the floor and couldn't see a thing. Charlie was disorientated, but when he came too found himself laying on the ground inside the supermarket. The whole place had been destroyed in what looked to be some kind of explosion. Charlie was fine, not a scratch on him but everyone else was dead. When Charlie came out of the building, others watched on in awe due to the fact he had survived the blast and no one else had. The incident made the news and sure enough, Charlie got some unwanted attention. His family were targeted by goverment agents who were after Charlie. They packed up and left there family home, being forced to start a new life elsewhere. They moved to Brooklyn, New York but had no plans of getting settled in because it would only be a matter of time before they had to leave again. Recent Events Facts of Interest Category:Characters Category:Hero